1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting a strip of material such as a plank, a moulding, and like piece at a bevel.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A miter box is conventionally used to cut elongated pieces, such as mouldings intended to form a frame, at a bevel. Typically, mitre boxes generally have a U-shaped cross section the lateral walls of which are pierced right through with coplanar slots defining several planes of cut inclined at various angles with respect to the longitudinal axis of the mitre box. These mitre boxes generally enable cuts to be made at angles of 30, 45 or 90.degree. with respect to the longitudinal axis of the piece being cut.
Such mitre boxes, however, have various drawbacks. Firstly, the values of the angles at which the cuts may be made are limited and predetermined. In other words, it is impossible to cut a piece along a plane of cut forming with the reference plane an angle other than the angles predetermined by the slots of the mitre box i.e., 30, 45 or 90.degree.. Furthermore, conventional mitre boxes have a fixed, relatively thin width, which limits their use to the cutting of relatively narrow pieces such as mouldings.